30 Day OTP Challenge
by Xeana-chan
Summary: This is the 30 days worth of OTP One-shots for 3 (maybe 4) John related pairings.
1. Otp Guidelines

OTP Day Challenge

01 - Holding hands

02 - Cuddling somewhere

03 - Gaming/watching a movie

04 - On a date

05 - Kissing

06 - Wearing each other's' clothes

07 - Cosplaying

08 - Shopping

09 - Hanging out with friends

10 - With animal ears

11 - Wearing kigurumis

12 - Making out

13 - Eating ice-cream

14 - Gender swapped

15 - In a different clothing style (Visual Kei, gyaru, Lolita, etc.)

16 - During their morning ritual(s)

17 - Spooning

18 - Doing something together (this can be anything from watching tv to having sex. Just remember to tag appropriately.)

19 - In formal wear

20 - Dancing

21 - Cooking/baking

22 - In battle, side-by-side

23 - Arguing

24 - Making up afterwards

25 - Gazing into each other's' eyes

26 - Getting married

27 - On one of their birthdays

28 - Doing something ridiculous

29 - Doing something sweet

30 - Doing something hot (once again, be sure to tag if you make it extremely NSFW!)


	2. Day 1: JohnDave holding hands

Day #1

I sit down in a seat on the bus. Everyone seems to be staring at me. Clearly because I am doing the bravest thing ever, according to them. I am sitting next the coolest kid at school. Dave Strider. But he's just Dave to me, my best bud. And today is the first day I've actually sat next to him. Reason? He's always surrounded by girls and guys; I'm just the geek, so naturally everyone thinks I'm not friendly with Strider. He glances at me and flashes a smile.

"You finally fought your fear Egderp." I pout. It wasn't a fear.

"I was never able to get close dude."

"Uh-huh. Close, says the non-homo." My cheeks burn with frustration.

"Not what I meant Dave. And you know that." He nudges me.

"I'm just playin'." He holds out his hand to me, I raise an eyebrow with question. "Just take it, you dweeb. I'm going to prove something."

I roll my eyes and grab ahold of his hand. It's so soft. He holds onto mine tight. Looking at him as he smirks, I realize his plan. I'm blushing at the feeling and I'm not pulling away from his grip. I jerk but he pulls him close to his side of the seat.

"Relax. You're burning up." He lets go of my hand and then places it on my forehead.

He frowns. "John."

"Hm..?"

"You're sick, bro." I shake my head.

I can't be. The day has barely begun and half of my made up dream became real. The bus stops. He nudges me and hops over the seat.

"Our stop, Egbert." I nod and get up.

He smiles back at me as he waits for the rest to move forward. I roll my eyes. Mr. Cool-Kid is the one I should watch my back for- he the one who hits on me! I wait till I'm the last on board, sighing, and make my way to the front. Dave stands by the door like a loyal golden retriever. Suck up.

"Go faster geek!"

I suddenly get pushed down the few steps and to the concrete side walk.

"John!" He catches me, pulling me up and holds my hands. Keeping me steady?

"Cage your pet freak, Strider!" The kid shouts with a heavy Boston accent.

I'm glad I didn't have anything but my backpack today. "Are you alright bro?" I nod, looking up at him. "Good." He pushes me away so he can walk.

Oh, I guess it was- I get tugged forward. I look at my hand and its still intertwined with his.

"Come on dude." Dave flashes me a cheesy, yet charming smile. "We're gonna be late in you don't hurry your ass up." I nod quickly and follow him, side-by-side.

He squeezes my hand and I smile. We walk into school hand-in-hand.

Best Tuesday ever.


	3. Day 2: JohnJake cuddling somewhere

Day #2

I sneeze loudly, hugging myself to stop shivering. "I told you to bring a jacket Johnny-boy." Jake pipes up, walking in front of me.

"You-" I sneeze again. "You suggested it. And I couldn't find mine." I shudder at the cold breeze.

He climbs over a fallen tree that leads into the depth of his jungle. I don't even remember what caused me to agree to go camping with him. I squirm over the dead piece of wood. I hear him snickering and I glare. He straighten his posture and clears his throat. You better act like it never happened.

"Jake. Can't you spare a blanket from that universal bag of yours? For poor boy." I beg, walking to his side.

"No can do, sport. We need them for our site, which we are no where near. And we should stop lolly-gagging and hurry before it hits night." He rambles.

I roll my eyes and gesture for him to lead the way. We trek on deeper in the green vined biome until he calls for a stop. Night started to rise and the chill gets worse. I sneeze heavily- I get sent backwards a couple steps too!

"Whoa there cowboy. Better be careful with those or you'll be flying off a hill next." He puts his hands on my shoulders from behind and I feel like I'm warming up a bit.

But not whole body, only my face. I pause. Heat, face, awkward silence in the air- jake has fallen for me and I feel as if I am for him.

"Are you still cold, Jonathan?" He asks, already setting up the tent. Damn he's quick.

"U-uh. Yeah."

He shuffles through his pack till he pulls out a blanket. I smile brightly as I reach for it but he unfolds it to wrap it around his shoulders. What a dick move English! I huff and pout.

"Chum."

"What-" He pulls me into his arms and, what seemed like to me, took a seat in front of the tent.

He wraps the blanket around both of us with one hand and hold me close with the other. His body heat instantly warms me up and I lean against him. I hear him chuckle.

"That worked. Erm- I mean. I'm glad I could help." He starts.

I snuggle and get comfortable in his lap.

"Save it dude. I like you too."

He rests his head on mine. "Well then. Mission accomplished." Jake laughs as I gaze up at him.

Glad I did accept his camping invite now.


	4. Day 3: JohnDave playing videogames

Day #3

"Jump, you dork! Jump!" Dave shouts, grabbing my shoulder to attempt to convince me.

My glasses sit on the tip of my nose, glaring off the bright colorful screen of the large tv. My eyes bounce from the controller to the mini Luigi.

"Dude, stop. I'm trying to get a flying shroom."

"Avoid it and go for the fire flower!"

Yes. I am playing the New Super Mario Bros for the Wii. And I'm playing with Dave.

"You're going to screw us over bro! Sthap!" He nudges me.

I lean away with the remote. He reaches for it.

"Gimme. You're doing it wrong." I stand up, shaking the remote to spin the character. "John. Give it!" He splays out on the couch as he stretches more, grabbing my pants' pocket.

"Let go, you turd!"

He tugs my backward, causing me to run into the spike koppa shell. I groan at the GAME OVER screen. I can tell Dave is silently laughing at me. I grab his wrist and yank him forward off the couch.

"You dick munch!" He says as he landed with a thud.

I walk over him to reclaim my seat. His shades are crooked, reminding me to push up my glasses. The song VideoGame remixed by The Young Professionals starts playing randomly. Dave scrambles to reach something. I shrug it off and start a new level without him. The song suddenly stops. I roll my eyes once Dave gets back in the game.

"Irony at its' best? Or just another lame fail at flirting with me?" I throw a Gomba at him, my eyes not once leaving the screen this time.

"I don't need to flirt with you." He answers, dodging it and pauses the game.

Throwing my hands up, I turn to him. Next thing I know, his lips are against mine and my glasses fog.

"Mm- Dave." He pulls away with a smirk. "Why did you-"

The GAME OVER tune rings from my remote. I glare at him, tossing the controller to the ground.

"You ass!" I pounce upon him, he's -at the moment- laughing himself into hysteria at my attempts to find him tickle spots.

"I will win, Dave Strider! If its the last thing I do-" He cuts me off with a kiss, flipping me into my back and him on top.

"Not today, Egbert."


	5. Day 3 Part 2: JohnKat watching a movie

Day #3 Part #2

"Egbert! Get your ass in here the popped corn!"

"Ok. Ok. Jeez, be a little quieter please." I ask Karkat, walking into his room with a bowl in my hands.

He is sitting in his computer chair. "Why don't you relax on the couch?" He groans as he gets up and plops on the comfy couch.

I smile. At least he's obedient on movie night. Especially when I let him choose what we are watching. I take a seat right next to him.

"What are we going to watch?"

He holds up the box. "The Princess Bride."

"Why that-"

"Because it's my night, fuckass! That's why." Karkat toss the box towards the TV and crosses his arms.

I lean against him and put the bowl in his lap.

"Just hit play already." He grumbles, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

I silently snicker as I hit the start bottom on the controller. Why not use the playstation I bought him? It's cheaper that way- gaming system and DVD player in one. The movie starts and the lights flicker off. I wonder if he turned them off. I reach into the bowl in his lap & only scrap the bottom. Frowning, I look up at him.

"Did you eat all of it already?" I whisper.

He hushes me harshly. Moving the bowl onto the floor, I position my self to get comfortable. He groans as I lean against him. The movie is the light shining in the room, glaring off my glasses.

"Egbert." Karkat mutters, making me sit up.

I mumble sorry but he pulls me close to him, arm around my shoulders. I giggle and cuddle close in his side.

A couple hours pass and the movie ends. I start to get up but is caught by Karkat's arm. I look at him and he's out. I smile. The movie must've worn him out with all the secret pirates and love stories.

Iscoot up and kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"Good night Kar." I change the channel to start to watch Fresh Prince of Bel-Air till I fall asleep too.


End file.
